Save The Last Dance
by Aconite and Nightshade
Summary: The Yule Ball has finished and Severus is feeling a little down. However, help is on its way - with a helping of Grease magic to cheer him up. Snupin.


**Save The Last Dance**

_Written for my Remus - the wonderful InsanePulp I could not imagine life without now! This is a tribute to our weekend. Anything that you recognise probably belongs to Grease the Musical and is nothing to do with me._

* * *

The Yule Ball was drawing to a close. Most of the students had retired to bed, either enthused by the beginnings of teenage romance or broken hearted by the cruelty of teenage romance. It had been a night of hormones and quite frankly, Professor Severus Snape was too tired to put up with it for much longer. He had spent much of the evening patrolling the outside of the school, splitting up randy couples and dispatching them with harsh words and detentions, as well as points from various Houses. Unsurprisingly enough, his House had been no better despite the stark warning he had given them before their dancing lesson.

One lesser known fact about Severus was that he was actually a very good dancer. Something about dancing had appealed to him at a young age, and he had honed his skills as a young adult. He had watched his young Snakes staggering around attempting to move in time to the music - apart from those with a refined upbringing - and had felt that flare of jealousy. At least they had their own dates to dance with.

As a result, he was in a bad mood on the night of the dance, and had avoided the Great Hall as best as he could. A particularly unpleasant encounter with Igor Karkaroff reminded him that he had more to be worrying about than romance and dances, but still, he found himself standing outside the Hall, peering in at the now empty room. The music was still playing. He hummed along gently with the familiar tune, picking up a fallen tiara from the floor and admiring the ice sculptures and general beauty of the Great Hall.

He couldn't help it. He knew that as he walked he was already mimicking the steps of his favourite dance, and when he realised he flushed with embarrassment before reminding himself that he was alone. He would not dance by himself though. That truly was sad. And anyway, it wasn't his lover's fault he couldn't be with Severus. So instead he hummed along with the tune, tidying up as he did so.

A voice interrupted him. "May I have this dance?"

He whirled on the spot. "Remus! What are you doing here?"

"Well." Remus, smartly dressed and looking rather fine, stepped a little closer. "I was invited actually."

Severus glanced over Remus' shoulder and saw Albus Dumbledore disappearing out of sight. He sighed, exasperated with the old Headmaster's meddling, "You do not need to be here."

"Yes, I do." Remus answered, "Because I am your date to the dance. I'm just a little late."

"No, you are not." Severus crossed to him. "You have arrived at the perfect time."

Remus glanced to the record player, "It's a slow song…" He took Severus' hand, leading him to the centre of the room. "For all the _lovers_ in the room."

Severus smiled at this. "That would be us, then?"

"It certainly is." Remus placed his hands on Severus' waist as Severus reciprocated, putting his arms around Remus' neck. "This is ridiculous."

"Only because you're embarrassed." Remus laughed, enjoying the flush on Severus' pale cheeks. "Does it make you feel like a hormonal teenager?"

Severus shook his head. "Actually, no." He leaned closer to Remus, closing his eyes. "It doesn't feel that peculiar."

"That's because we fit together." Remus reasoned, enjoying the romantic notion. "How are you?"

"Coping." Severus answered carefully. "Things are going to get harder. I wish you could stay with me."

Remus heard the soft desperation there. "You know I will come back to you as soon as I can, Severus, my love. Until then, we can just hold on to these little moments. Just you and I." Severus had been frightened since the beginning of the year and the emergence of the Dark Mark in the sky. Remus was taking it upon himself, with Albus' help of course, to give him some time to forget about the burning on his left arm and to relax, just a little. "I brought my own music."

Severus looked intrigued at this. "You did? What did you choose?" He and Remus did not agree on music tastes. "You know I think your tastes are eclectic to say the least. Not to mention bad."

Remus grinned at him, pulling the small bag from his pocket and transfiguring it back to its normal size. "I think you'll like this one. You need to make one choice though."

"What's that?"

"Danny or Sandy?" He saw the light in Severus' eyes, "Did you bring the soundtrack?"

It was one of the first films they had watched together. Remus remembered being curled on the sofa with Severus, eating chocolates from a box, making highly sexual comments and dissolving into laughter at the various accents. It was one of his most treasured memories, and Severus had seemed rather enthused about the dance idea. It was just such an unlikely Severus thing to do, and that was why Remus cared so much for those memories. He changed the record in the gramophone and turned to Severus. "Well, after all, you are the one that I want."

Severus nearly grinned, "Only if you shape up, and prove to me that my faith is justified."

Remus offered his hand to him. "See, Severus, all I am interested in is what you can do with your…hands…"

"Remus, you can't dance." Severus laughed as Remus dragged him back to the centre of the room. "You have never been able to … why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sev. I was _born _to hand jive." He waved his wand at the player and raised an eyebrow at Severus when the other hesitated. "I thought you were the dancer in our relationship?"

Severus looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm not…dancing…not here…"

"That's a shame." Remus sighed, "Because there is no one else here for me to dance with." He moved closer to Severus, already started the movement with his hands. "Although, I am willing to guarantee that if I continue to do this wrong - "

"You're doing it wrong." Severus interrupted, "It's like this." He demonstrated the correct way to hand jive, before noticing Remus' triumphant expression. "Said I could make you dance…"

Severus glared at him as Remus grabbed his hand. "Come on, no one is watching…and you know you want to." The werewolf grinned at him, almost encouragingly, feeling Severus was close to giving in. He moved nearer, already half stepping in time with the beat, watching Severus weighing up his options. "Well. I suppose it is rather sad to see someone dancing on his own…" He stepped into place beside Remus, "Can you keep up?"

"I'm going to damn well try." Remus answered, his Gryffindor competitive spirit making Severus smile. "We shall see, love."

Severus took the lead. He always did. Remus had no problem with that, he was well aware that Severus was a far superior dancer, and his main aim was simply to make the other smile. He had already succeeded - but now it was a matter of Gryffindor pride. He hadn't watched the film over twenty times in the last month when alone in his shack for nothing. He kept close to Severus, practically in time with the music, which was drawing both amused and surprised glances from his dancing companion. Severus was the one who decided to make the dancing slightly more couple-orientated - he pulled Remus close and span him around, rather pleased when the other didn't fall over as they had that time in the living room. Remus had clearly put the effort in, and Severus wondered if he had planned this for some time.

Quickening their footwork, Severus grinned. "It's easy." He stepped to Remus' side, "Forward twice, back twice, out to the left, back in, out to the right, back in, turn together." He dictated as dancing along, watching as Remus shook his head, now a little out of his depth. "Easy for you to say. You do it too quickly."

He took Remus' hand in his. "I have some sort of faith in you." He took the steps again, still in time with the music, watching Remus watch his feet and attempt to copy. "See, it's not too hard." He put his arm around Remus' waist, enjoying the music and the moment and the fact that he had forgotten everything except the man he was dancing with. When Remus finally managed to pick up the steps, Severus stretched them both apart from each other and then wound Remus close, tilting him back in his arms as the song ended. Their breathing was slightly heightened and perfectly in time with each other's, and they lingered in that position perhaps a second too long. Severus pulled Remus back to his feet properly, not once breaking their gaze. "I suppose I am."

Remus raised one eyebrow, "Am what?"

Severus smiled. "Hopelessly devoted to you."

Remus laughed, "That would be because of our summer loving." He pulled Severus closer for a kiss, whispering against his ear, "You give me chills."

"Are they multiplying?"

"And are you losing control?" Remus joked, knowing it was highly unlikely.

"Oh, Remus - you are all I need - oh yes, indeed."

* * *

Much later, time found them lying on the floor, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. Remus was more exhausted than Severus, the dancing having tired him. He looked across at Severus, who was watching him with his dark eyes. "That was a wonderful evening."

Remus nodded, sitting back up and pulling Severus up too. "I'm glad I came."

Silence fell between them, broken only by their breathing and heart beats.

"You are the one that I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, deep down inside."


End file.
